


Snow One Like You

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Girl Direction, New Year's Eve, Pining, Skiing, Strangers to Lovers, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Just her and a stranger stuck on a ski lift, 50 feet above ground, for God knows how long. To top it all off it's snowing. Like a snowstorm, snowing.It's freezing up here."So, nice weather we're having, innit?" the girl says to Louis. Her voice is a little muffled from the scarf she has covering her face, but Louis can still thankfully understand what she said.Louis looks at her incredulously, but she's not sure how that projects behind her goggles. “Fantastic," Louis replies sarcastically and shivers."I'm Harry, by the way. It seems like we might be stuck up here for a while."----The strangers to lovers stuck on a ski lift au
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Girl Direction Winter Fic Fest





	Snow One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this has been A Journey. I want to thank G for being the best cheerleader and literally holding my hand while I wrote this. Also thank you to G for the beta read! Thank you to Lauren and Megan for being so kind and great mods!!!
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading!!

Louis watches the snow falling fast out the kitchen window of the rented cabin as she stands at the sink with her morning cup of Yorkshire tea. She turns around when she hears the padding of feet entering the kitchen.

Louis doesn't expect the way Niall looks. Her nose and cheeks are red, she's breathing out of her mouth, and her brunette hair is in knots on top of her head.

“You look terrible, babe. You okay?” Louis asks like the good friend she is. 

Niall sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. “Yeah I'm good! Don't worry ‘bout me, I'm fit as a fiddle!” Her laugh gets cut off by a coughing fit and Louis raises her eyebrows in a way that says  _ “yeah, sure you are.” _ She starts making a cuppa for Niall, who gives her thanks with a thumbs up, still coughing.

“What's all this commotion going on in here?” Liam appears in the doorway of the kitchen. She half limps over to the cupboard to get herself a mug and fill it with tea.

“Why are you limping, Liam? Niall's got a cold and can't go out today.” Louis tells Liam before she takes another sip of her tea and walks over to the dining table to sit down. Liam follows her to the table and plops down into the chair with a wince.

“I'm so sore from yesterday, babes. I don't think I'm gonna be able to go out on the slopes today. I definitely overdid it.” 

Okay, so Liam is staying back too and obviously Niall is in no shape to go anywhere but back to bed to sleep off this cold. How did she even catch a cold? There must have been something going around the school before break started. This trip was supposed to be for the three of them to get out and away together. Well, they are still together. It's just now Louis is going to be alone today.

Which is okay. Louis can ski by herself, it's no big deal. 

That is, until she gets on the ski lift about three hours later, bundled up, ready to go when she's able. And it stops.

She really wishes Niall was here right now making a joke out of it. She even wishes that it was Liam, so they could work together on their anxiety about this situation. Instead, she's with a stranger.

Just her and a stranger stuck on a ski lift, 50 feet above ground, for God knows how long. To top it all off it's snowing. Like a snowstorm, snowing.

It's freezing up here.

"So, nice weather we're having, innit?" the girl says to Louis. Her voice is a little muffled from the scarf she has covering her face, but Louis can still thankfully understand what she said.

Louis looks at her incredulously, but she's not sure how that projects behind her goggles. “Fantastic," Louis replies sarcastically and shivers.

"I'm Harry, by the way. It seems like we might be stuck up here for a while." The girl – Harry – introduces.

Louis nods. "Louis."

They sit in silence for a few awkward minutes, until Harry breaks it. "On a family trip, then?"

"No, I'm here with a couple mates. One has a cold and the other one is sore from yesterday so I'm out on my own today." 

"Cool, cool. Gals holiday sounds fun," Harry says bobbing her head up and down. With all the hats on her head, she looks like a bobblehead figurine.

"What about you?' Louis asks after a beat of silence. She's the absolute worst at small talk.

"Oh, yeah I'm with my mum and my sister. We come up here every year for the new year. The fireworks are amazing on New Year’s Eve.” 

“Maybe, if we don’t get down from here, we’ll have a front row seat,” Louis jokes. It makes Harry laugh a honking laugh and she puts her hands over her mouth like the sound wasn't supposed to come out. If Louis listens hard enough, she's sure she could hear it echo. As it is, the wind and snow are drowning out any other sound around them. Louis thinks she would like to hear Harry laugh like that again.

That's what breaks the ice and conversation starts flowing easily. Harry tells Louis that she's an art teacher at a secondary school. Her kids are her world and she's actually looking forward to seeing them again when winter break is over. 

Louis explains how she's studying veterinary medicine, how much she wants to be a vet and take care of all animals. Louis gets comfortable on the stuck chair lift, getting to know this woman. 

"So Louise, have you ever been skiing before this lovely trip?" Harry asks.

"M' name's not Louise. Just Louis. And yeah, I have a few times. Of course, I'm not an expert at all, but I like to think I'm okay at it.”

"I'm terrible at it," Harry confesses.

Louis looks at her in surprise. "I thought you said you come here every year?"

"Yeah, we do! It's just that I'm really clumsy. My sister makes fun of me all the time. One time I was on a date with this girl and I tripped over my own feet and spilled coffee on her pants. She was so mad because it looked like she peed herself. She never called me after that." 

Harry just so casually revealed that she’d been on a date with a girl. That was something for Louis to think about. Before she can reassure Harry that she would have called her back, the chair lift suddenly jerks and they are moving again.

“Oh, thank fuck. I really was thinking that we  _ would _ be up here for the fireworks if we didn’t get moving soon.” Louis sighs in relief.

Harry giggles. “New Year’s Eve is still three days away.”

“So I can be a bit dramatic when I’m stressed,” Louis shrugs.

“Wait for me at the bottom?” Harry says hopefully. 

Louis can’t wait. “Yeah, meet you there.” 

  
  


After they turn in their skis at the lounge at the bottom of the hill, they go inside to the little coffee shop. Louis tells Harry to find a table while she gets them some hot chocolate.

She watches Harry walk away and her long curly brown hair bounces as she walks. Harry is gorgeous. Like, the ski gear covered her face up enough that when they were stuck on the chair lift, Louis didn't know how pretty she was. It didn't matter though, not really, because from what Louis could tell of her personality, she was already a beautiful person. Harry's actual looks, her mossy green eyes, her full pink lips, her long eyelashes coated in mascara, all of that is just a bonus.

Once their order is ready, she heads back to the table with the two warm drinks in her hands and takes a breath. This woman is probably going to be the death of her.

They get to know each other over their cups of hot chocolate. Louis can't help but think of it as a date at least twice. But she pushes the thought away both times, telling herself that they just met. It was a chance meeting, getting stuck on the ski lift. Louis can't say that she's glad they got stuck, only that she's glad it was Harry that she was stuck with.

Long after both of them had finished the last rich bottom of the cocoa, they stay at the table, talking about everything and nothing at all. Soon, the sun starts to set at 4pm and Louis realizes, when she looks at the time, that they've been there for three hours.

As much as she really wants to stay with Harry until the lounge closes for the night, Louis knows she should go back to her cabin and check on her friends.

When there's a lull in their current conversation about childhood pets and their favorite animals, Louis looks at her phone once more and this time Harry notices. She takes out her own phone and gasps at the time. 

"Oh my God! We've been here for hours. I'm sorry, you probably want to get back to your friends. I should go." Harry stands up and takes her coat off the back of her chair to put it on. Louis grabs her wrist to stop her.

"Wait. I had an amazing time today. Here, put your number in my phone. Maybe we can do it again sometime? Like tomorrow?"

A wide smile slowly appears on Harry's face and the dimples that Louis has been wanting to poke all day appear. "Really?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?”

"You're not sick of me yet?" Harry asks sheepishly as she types on Louis' phone.

"Harry," Louis pokes where the dimple was on Harry's face just to see them show up again. "I promise, if I was sick of you, I would've left as soon as I was done with my hot chocolate."

Harry smiles at the ground and her cheeks turn the prettiest shade of pink. She hands Louis’ phone back and says, “See you tomorrow.” 

Louis smiles and waves her phone in the air. “I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

The next day, Louis wakes up to a good morning text from Harry. She's grinning down at her phone when Liam comes in to make sure she's awake. 

"Ooh, is it Harry from yesterday?" Liam asks, sitting cross legged on Louis' bed.

Louis blushes a little and cradles her phone to her chest. "Mind your own business, Lima." 

"Yeah, okay. You tell me to mind my business when you told us everything about her when you came back to the cabin yesterday." Liam rolls her eyes.

Louis sticks her tongue out and kicks Liam so that she almost falls over. 

She did tell them about Harry. Only because she wanted Liam to feel bad that she got stuck on the lift. If she haddn't overdone it the day before, it would have been Liam that Louis was stuck with. But then she wouldn't have met Harry...

Thinking about Harry put a smile on Louis' face and she went back to her phone to text Harry back.

"Oh, man. You got it bad, Tommo," Liam says, narrowly avoiding the pillow that Louis aimed at her head. After that, Liam walked out of the room and left Louis to impatiently wait for a reply from Harry.

Louis got out of bed a few minutes later after no response, which no, she wasn't disappointed at all. Nope. Not one bit.

"Good morning, ladies. Niall, how are you feeling, babe?" Louis walks into the kitchen and kisses the top of Niall's hair. She looks a lot better than the day before.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday. Still not a hundred percent but I'm up to sixty percent now."

"That's wonderful! Liam, how about you? Still sore or are you gonna go out today?" Louis asks as she gets herself situated with a cup of tea.

"Yeah I'm good to go out today, I think."

“Great! Because I am hanging out with Harry again today. So you and Niall can go and do some fun stuff while I do some even more fun stuff.”

Niall wiggles her eyebrows. “Ooooh what kind of fun stuff, Lou? Are you gonna kiss her like you wanted to yesterday?”

Liam scoffs loudly. “Yeah, right. She can never be straightforward with a girl she likes. She’ll wait until it’s almost too late, maybe New Year’s Eve, and then they’ll pine for each other until that midnight kiss.” 

“Oi! Nobody asked  _ you  _ Liam. And for your information I will let Harry know that I want to take her on as many dates as I can on this trip. New Year’s Eve is the day after tomorrow anyway.” 

As it turns out, two days is an eternity if you pine after one Miss Harry Styles like Louis does.

Louis ended up getting a text from Harry about a half hour after she finished her tea with her friends and they decided to go down to the indoor water park. This resort literally has everything.

The water park sounded like a great idea. That is, until Louis saw Harry in her bathing suit. It was a two piece crocheted yellow bikini. There was a butterfly tattooed on her stomach and two birds on her collarbones. But what killed Louis the most was the two laurel leaves at the waistline of her bikini bottoms pointing down to where she was covered. 

Louis had invited Liam and Niall along, because despite what she said about telling Harry how she feels, Liam is right and she needs all the support from her friends that she can get. Especially with Harry looking like a swimsuit model like  _ that _ . She was right yesterday. This woman is going to be the death of her.

"Lou, you're so obvious," Liam murmurs with a little elbow nudge. Louis looks down at the ground but she can't look away long before her eyes catch Harry's. 

"Hiya, I'm Harry. Very nice to meet you," Harry introduces herself in her honey-sweet voice when she's close enough. She sticks out her hand to Liam and they shake hands. Louis introduces Niall and Liam and they head off to the nearest water slide. 

They stay at the indoor water park for most of the day, bantering and having fun. At one point, (or more than one) when the water slide gave Louis a wedgie, she felt eyes  burning into her as she pulled the fabric away from her crack. It’s not like she is unaware of how big her ass is, it’s just nice to know that Louis wasn’t the only one affected.

* * *

Louis spends the next day texting Harry, who's spending the day with her mom and sister. Liam and Niall tease her relentlessly for it but otherwise are happy that she's found someone to crush on. 

At dinner the night before, Harry had told them about the New Year's Eve party the resort always throws at one of the rec centers. They had all agreed to go and meet there at 8pm.

On New Year's Eve, Niall, Louis, and Liam decide to spend the day at the spa before they get all prettied up for the party that evening. Full body massages and facials for the three of them. Pampering themselves just for the hell of it had sounded really amazing and it turned out to be a great decision.

“Ladies, we are smokin’!” Niall exclaims once they are all dressed and made up for the night. The three of them look at themselves in the full length mirror in one of the bedrooms. Niall has her hair in a ponytail, wide-rimmed glasses perched on her nose framing her ocean blue eyes lined with black eyeliner. She’s wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt tucked into black jeans paired with gold high heeled boots. 

Liam is wearing a silver off-the-shoulder blouse, her curly hair flowing over her bare shoulders. She has her lips painted a nude pink, a simple winged eyeliner lines her chocolate brown eyes. A black skirt covers her thighs and she has a pair of knee high boots to go with it.

Louis has on a shimmery maroon shirt that shows off her collarbones quite nicely, the shimmer of it making them pop even more. It's one that Niall and Liam gave her for her birthday, a slightly fancier "night out" version of her favorite shirt. She's paired that with some black jeans as well and white Vans. She's really not one for dressing up like the other two girls, but on occasion she does her best. Her hair is down but she has a hair tie on her wrist, just in case she wants to throw it up.

Louis nods appreciatively at their reflections. “To quote queen Shania Twain,” she says, throwing her hands into the air. “Let’s go girls!” They all whoop and grab their bags on the way out the door.

When they get to the rec center, it's loud and music is booming. Louis looks at Liam and Niall and grins.

It's going to be a really good night.

They finally find Harry and Louis' brain short circuits once again at the way Harry is dressed. "Fuck," she says under her breath.

Harry has her hair in a loose bun, curly strands framing her face delicately. Red lipstick paints her full plump lips and red is really her color. 

But the reason Louis froze was not because of her hair or her lips. It’s because her velvet looking navy blue jumpsuit is unbuttoned almost down to her butterfly tattoo. She looks gorgeous.

"Hey! Glad you could make it. Let's dance!" Harry takes Lou's hand and tugs her to the middle of the dance floor. Watching Harry flail around uncoordinated has Louis so endeared and she doesn't think she'll make it until midnight to kiss her.

About a half hour of dancing (if you can call it that), and Louis definitely needs a drink. It's New Year's Eve after all. 

"Hey Haz, I'm gonna get a drink. You want anything?" Louis asks her, leaning close so that she can be heard. 

"Sure! A margarita please," Harry answers.

"I would love a Guinness babes," Niall chimes in.

"Oh, no no. I didn't ask you Niall."

Niall huffs. "Rude."

Louis can hear Harry giggle as she walks over to the bar to order their drinks.

The rest of the night is filled with dancing, karaoke, and drinking and it's amazing just being with her girls and hopefully a girlfriend to start the new year with.

The ski lifts are usually out of service this late at night, but because it’s New Year’s Eve, they open them from 11:30 to 12:30 for the new year. Harry and Louis decide to go up together at five minutes to midnight. After Louis finds Niall and Liam to let them know that she’s going to be with Harry, they grab their coats and head out. 

There’s not many people out on the slopes because most of them are inside celebrating. It’s quiet and nice out here. The perfect setting for Harry and Louis to sober up a little and for Louis to muster up the courage to tell Harry what she’s been wanting to ever since they drank hot chocolate after their first meeting. 

“So we really are having a front row seat for the fireworks, huh?” Louis says grinning and making Harry giggle.

“Yeah, I guess you were right.” They sit down on the chair lift and there’s a feeling of deja vu when they get to the top and the lift stops.

“What the fuck? I can’t believe this is happening again,” Louis exclaims. The one minute countdown starts and they can hear it even from way up in the sky. 

“It’s okay, Lou. Watch.” Harry puts her hand on Louis’ arm to calm her down.

Thirty seconds to go.

Louis turns to face Harry better on the chair. “Harry, I’ve been wanting to tell you something. And I want to tell you now.” 

“Now?”

“Yes, now, and I only have twenty-five seconds so,” Louis takes a breath and Harry raises a perfect eyebrow in curiosity. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since you put your number into my phone and I wanted to tell you, that first day when you told me about that date you went on that if it was me you spilled your drink on, I would have called you back.”

_ Five, four, three, two, one.  _

Harry shakes her head with a smile, leans in and whispers, “Kiss me you fool.” 

Louis closes the gap between them and their lips meet in a kiss as the fireworks go off around them. Literally and figuratively. Harry’s lips are soft and plump and feel so nice against Louis’. She sighs into them and pulls away. Slowly opening her eyes to the most beautiful green lined with eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow, Louis smiles wide. “Wow.”

Harry smiles back, red lipstick smeared just a little from their kiss. “Yeah.”

“So, um. Was that a yes?”

“Yes to what? You didn’t ask a question, Lou.”

“Oh, duh,” Louis chuckles nervously. “Will you go on a date with me?” Louis looks away to watch the fireworks as she waits for an answer.

Harry puts a finger on Louis’ chin and turns her head so that she makes eye contact again. “Yes, of course. Always.” Their lips meet once again and this time they deepen it, heads tilting and Louis' hand resting on Harry's thigh, just to touch. Harry threads her fingers through Louis' hair tugging just barely. 

When they pull away, Harry's lipstick is more than just a little smudged and Louis can't help the butterflies in her stomach at the fact that she did that. 

The chair lift starts moving and Louis lets out a breath of relief.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Lou?

"How– uh, did you know the lift was going to stop?" 

Harry looks sheepish and there's a blush creeping up her cheeks, which is adorable.

"Maybe…"

"Haz."

"Alright, maybe I paid the worker to stop the lifts right before midnight." 

Louis kisses her again. 

"I can't believe I get to date you." 

"You could say there's  _ snow one _ like me."

Louis looks at her unimpressed but she can’t help the twitch of her lips. “I changed my mind, you’re awful.”

Harry pouts, and Louis kisses her once more because she can’t help it and they giggle into each other's mouths.

They hop off the chair and walk back to the rec center hand in hand, colorful fireworks going off in the sky. Louis lays her head on Harry's shoulder and smiles.

She can't wait for this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed it!


End file.
